Haywire Heist and Puppy Dog Eyes
by Drindrak
Summary: Centered around Kaito, appearances from Hakuba and Conan  Called the child detective .


Haywire Heist and Puppy Dog Eyes

Kaito took a few seconds to analyze what had just happened. He was currently hanging off the ceiling by a rope, caught in a simple trap. It all had happened like this:

Kaito walked into his house, shouting, "I'm home! Welcome home!" He bee-lined straight to the laptop sitting half open on the small brown desk by the window, flipping it's top to see if her face would be on there. Sure enough, it was. "Hi mom."

"Hello Kaito. Can you guess where I am right now?"

"Still in New York?" His mother tilted the camera to show a flashing Eiffel Tower in the background. Kaito automatically registered where she was.

"L.A?" He practically fell over in his seat. "Mom… Why are you in L.A.?"

"Well, I met up with a few old friends, from high school, at the airport, and they offered to show me around 'The City of Lights'. So I accepted."

"You said you'd be home this week!"

"I know, I know. I'll be back next week." Kaito gave up.

"Bye mom."

"Wait Kai-" He clicked the small 'X' in the corner of the video, effectively ending the conversation. He sighed, jumping out of his chair. He walked towards the kitchen, almost setting off his own trap. He half walks, half stumbles to the pantry, whose door was slightly ajar. He grabs a pack of instant noodles, and, ripping it open, pours the contents into a bowl that had appeared, almost magically, out of thin air. He places the bowl in the shiny red microwave and sets the timer to three minutes.

The timer beeps after exactly three minutes, signaling Kaito to grab his noodles. He poured salt and pepper all over it, and downs it in almost a perfect minute. He runs up the stairs to his room, barely staying in there for a minute before barreling out the door in a puff of pink smoke. He runs back down the stairs and out the front door.

Once out the door, Kaito just takes a turn and runs straight down the road. He stops as he reaches his destination, a tall, dark looking museum. Of course it would be usually less bright and less noisy, but today he, as Kaitou KID, sent a note addressed to the owner. The note read,

'Dear Scary Museum Owner,

On March 22, I plan to steal the Midnight's Diamond.

~Kaitou KID. (Silly looking doodle)'

There were hundreds of people gathered, all of them wanting to catch a glimpse at the infamous KID. He turned and ran straight to the pedestal where the jewel was laid out. He threw a smoke bomb, a pink one, and jumped onto the pedestal. He then declared, very loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Cheering erupted from the crowd.

The child detective had devised a plan with one Hakuba Saguru. This plan involved fish, and lots of them. He adjusted the hat on his head and ran up to the roof.

Kaito had simply taken the jewel off the pedestal. It was really simple. But what happened next scared the life out of him. He had just thrown a pink smoke bomb and hopped into the crowd. From there he had just switched his clothes and ran for the closest rooftop. He really was not expecting that.

Once on the roof, he raised the jewel to the moonlight. He wasn't just disappointed that it wasn't Pandora, but also that he would have to do something extremely flashy to return it.

"KID!"

"Ah! Little detect-" He literally jumped back out of fright. There, standing in front of him, was the child detective, his outfit complete with fish accessories. He had on a goldfish hat, a shirt that had different kinds of fish on it, and was holding a picture of a fish. Kaito saw a few police officers behind him, each having a fish in their hands.

"KID, can I have your autograph?" The child asked, with his eyes wide, the classic 'Puppy Dog Eyes', and holding the picture of the fish up to Kaito. The officers prodded closer.

"AHHH! Stay away from me with those finny things!"

"I didn't know KID was so scared of fish." The child stepped closer to Kaito.

"Stay back!" He screamed, kind of girly.

"Oh… You scared of these!" The child jumped towards Kaito. Kaito then jumped back, falling off the building. He was instantly consumed in a swarm of police officers. Kaito quickly changed out of his KID outfit and into the outfit of the police officers.

He got out of the swarm, but was then caught in one of the traps that Inspector Nakamori set out. He dodged the columns of fire and the hoses that sprayed extremely cold water. He jumped over the pit fall trap, but seemed to be caught in a simple rope trap.

This had explained the current situation that Kaito was in. He was hanging by a rope off the ceiling, all because of that meddlesome little detective, and one Hakuba Saguru, on the ground, smirking at him. Kaito rolled his eyes and dropped a flash grenade. Everyone simply stared wide eyed at the cut rope. The child then popped out the stupid question everyone was thinking. He pointed at where Kaito had once been, and as innocently as he could, said,

"How did that happen?"


End file.
